


you spin my head right round

by saunatonttu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, not very fulFILLING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/pseuds/saunatonttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei smirked faintly, trying to catch Tetsurou's eyes with his gaze. "Are you actually embarrassed, Tetsu?"</p><p>"No," Tetsurou denied a little too quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you spin my head right round

**Author's Note:**

> they're totally university students by now

Tetsurou's hand was sweaty against the side of Kei's neck, clammy and damp from the excited nervousness that crackled in the air between them, between their mouths that kept meeting and parting again and again.

"Kei," Tetsurou kept murmuring between the wet, open-mouthed kisses, and Kei could hear both the deep-rooted affection and the desperate wanting – maybe there was not much difference between the two, he thought. His own heart was bursting from the tightly packed emotions he wasn't sure he could hold in.

Some emotions were meant to be made known, Kei supposed as his hand dove into the messed up hair of his boyfriend, his own what-if.

(What if he takes a chance; what if he doesn't let go of what he wants for fucking once; what if this doesn't end up being as awful as Kei had initially thought it would.)

Tetsurou had been at the end of Kei's what-if questions for a long time by now.

"Tetsu—" Kei's face scrunched up as Tetsurou's mouth moved down from his lips to his jaw, then to his throat, open-mouthed kisses with teeth a little too eager to leave marks.

Even with his mouth unoccupied, Kei found it a little difficult to breathe; Tetsurou always, always stole it away in one way or another, when Kei least expected it, and maybe after all this time it should be embarrassing how badly affected Kei sometimes got by Tetsurou's words and actions.

Tetsurou hummed in response, the sound low and muffled, while his more adventurous hand trailed down from Kei's hip to his ass, fingers curling to squeeze.

Even though they had made out countless times before, the intent this time was different, the atmosphere even more intense, and Kei couldn't keep himself from letting a whining sound escape his mouth. "Tetsu," he repeated breathlessly, tugging at Tetsurou's hair a little impatiently.

 _Clothes off,_ he wanted to say, but shit, the words got caught in his throat when Tetsurou's head rose up and their eyes met.

The flickering gold of Tetsurou's eyes made him weak, so weak, thank god he was lying on the bed already so Tetsurou didn't see how much this affected him. Except that Tetsurou always seemed to know, at least these days now that Kei's guard was completely down around him.

The curve of Tetsurou's lips, and the dimples that slowly became apparent, distracted Kei, whose fingers cradled the back of Tetsurou's head a little harder, but still loving.

Now, that was a word not many associated with him.

"I need to know," Tetsurou's voice was hoarse as he licked at his lower lip, Kei's gaze following the movement, "if… this is really alright, Kei." Tetsurou looked uncharacteristically anxious, lips somewhere between an encouraging smile and a grimace.

"What a stupid thing to say when you're squeezing my ass," Kei managed, but it wasn't anywhere near to the snarky tone he had intended to use, and his lips twitched both out of nervousness and amusement.

Tetsurou leaned in to kiss Kei on the nose, and up close Kei could see the dilated pupils of Tetsurou's eyes as they stared at him, anxious and completely serious.

Kei had half the mind to snicker at Tetsurou for taking things so seriously – it was  _just_  sex – but he couldn't bring himself to. Not when he felt like he'd be mocking himself, too.

"Seriously," Tetsurou added, forehead bumping against Kei's and the hand on Kei's ass relinquishing its hold. "I don't wanna do anything you don't."

"I already agreed when we last talked about this," Kei sighed, lowering his hand to rub at the side of Tetsurou's neck, feeling the rapid pulse of the other's heart. "I, uh… I haven't changed my mind," he added in a low mumble, his chest aching with something that he had long since identified as his stupid, hopeless-to-escape-from love for Kuroo Tetsurou.

"Yeah?" Tetsurou's lips curled into a smile, eyes crinkling at the corners, and this time his hand moved back to Kei's hip, rubbing at the (already warm) skin underneath Kei's shirt.

And just… hell… Kei bit at his lower lip, the warmth in his lower stomach coiling and recoiling at the sight of Tetsurou's gentle, adoring gaze.

"Yeah," he confirmed, voice quiet as Tetsurou's touch kept distracting him. "I want," he added, equally as quiet, "this." Kei's hand moved to Tetsurou's face, feeling his own cheeks heat up as he struggled to get the next words out. "Ugh, you already know I want you, Tetsu."

It was surprisingly easy to maintain eye contact, but Kei figured Tetsurou's delighted expression had something to do with that. Tetsurou's eyes were as soft as they ever could be, full of mysteries that waited to be unraveled.

"It doesn't hurt to hear you say that, Tsukki," Tetsurou murmured, picking Kei's glasses off his face and setting them on the nightstand. Kei didn't mind his sight being robbed of him, for once; what he did mind was missing the changes in expression on Tetsurou's face.

He listened, instead, to Tetsurou's slightly erratic breathing, and the shuffling of sheets when Tetsurou shifted again, hands returning their full attention on Kei's body. "I do, too," Tetsurou said, then, voice oddly strangled. "So much, Tsukki; I want you so much."

Trembling hands, reverent in their work, rubbed up on Kei's skin, trailing patterns underneath Kei's shirt until Tetsurou gave a slight tug. "Let's get this off of you, Kei," he whispered thickly, and Kei complied, lifting himself up and shivering as Tetsurou's hands lingered on his skin before helping Kei take the piece of clothing off.

The rest of their clothes follow after that, even though Tetsurou seemed all too intent on taking in every curve and dip of Kei's body before taking off more clothes.

Not that Kei could blame him, honestly; he was just as mesmerized by Tetsurou's skin and body, and the urge to touch was unbearable.

So he didn't stop himself from trailing his hands down Tetsurou's body just like Tetsurou's hands had wandered down his.

Tetsurou had always had nice thighs – jesus, Kei couldn't understand for the life of him why Tetsurou was so obsessed with Kei's – but his back muscles were in a class of their own, and Kei couldn't help feeling them up when he had the chance. Like now. Wide back, visible muscles, broad shoulders; Tetsurou had all that.

Not to say Tetsurou's chest wasn't just as nice; Kei could appreciate it up close, with his mouth and fingertips. Movements trembling and shaky, mouth often not even meeting the skin, Kei moved up to Tetsu's collarbone, pressing his mouth firmly there.

"Kei," Tetsurou's breathy moan was worth it; worth all the blood that rushed down from Kei's head, too. Kei nipped at the skin, working on leaving a mark there, even though he was trembling and his face burning from heat gathering there.

To be fair, he felt hot all over, so it wasn't so discernible this time.

Tetsurou's hand found its way between Kei's legs, the other one to Kei's ass, and Kei was pulled to Tetsurou's lap with Tetsurou lazily curling his fingers around the other's cock.

Kei nearly bit on his tongue at the feeling of Tetsurou's warm palm; instead, he let out a shuddering breath, tried to settle his long legs into a comfortable position just as Tetsurou's other hand guided Kei's between their crotches.

"You can, too," Tetsurou mumbled. "Touch me, I mean."

"I can't see for shit— ah,  _shit._ " Tetsurou's fingers had pressed just the right way at him, and Kei tried to bite back the keening sound he felt coming.

"Tsukki…" Kei shut his eyes tightly, his mind drawing a blank as to what to do. "Kei, you okay?" Tetsurou's hand didn't leave yet, but its hold loosened considerably.

"Yeah, I just.." Kei made a vague gesture with the hand that wasn't close to Tetsurou's or his own genitalia. "Never mind, I'm fine."

Tetsurou didn't make any movements to continue. "You sure? We don't  _have_  to, you know." Even despite his obvious arousal, Tetsurou still managed to sound gentle and loving, and Kei kind of loathed himself a little bit for making Tetsu worry like that.

"I just," Kei cleared his throat, eyes still willfully shut, "got overwhelmed for a moment. No big deal."

"You  _sure_ —"

"Oh my fucking god, Tetsu," Kei groaned, pointedly palming Tetsu's groin, "you ask me one more time that and I'll break up with you. Of course I want this." Kei's eyes had snapped open, and now stared at Tetsurou intensely, brown eyes dark with unadulterated lust. "I want  _you_ , I want to have sex with you—"

"Make love," Tetsurou corrected, and Kei could see his smirk clearly if he squinted a little bit. "You want us to make love."

"Don't call it  _that_." If Kei's brain hadn't been close to exploding before, well, it sure was now – from the sheer embarrassment of hearing Tetsurou say  _make love_. Who even called it that these days? Not young adults such as them, at least.

Tetsurou laughed. That asshole. "Oh, love, but that's exactly what we're doing," Tetsurou's fingers slowly stroked Kei again in a purposely slow motion. "Don't tell me you can't feel how much I love you, Tsukki, because I'd be horribly disappointed." Tetsurou's gaze was like fire; passionate, burning, all-consuming. It made Kei feel wobbly on the inside. Just a little bit – like the world had shifted on its axis.

_That's just plain melodramatic._

"Just stop talking already," Kei muttered, his fingers stroking Tetsurou in return, a little too hard and a little too fast if Tetsurou's whine said anything. Kei took a deep, calming breath before slowing down and paying attention to the tender skin between his fingers. "Who talks at times like these, anyway?"

Tetsurou's laugh, this time, was throaty and much lower, resembling a purr. "I do," he murmured, and if Kei squinted enough, he could see the flustered flush on Tetsurou's face. "I just can't help myself around you, Kei."

"I'm going to push you off the bed if you don't – ahh – sto... stop talking…" Kei's mouth dropped open a little when Tetsurou's fingers found an especially sensitive spot right underneath the head of his cock, and while hand jobs weren't new with them, this time it felt a little… more than usual.

"You know there's a way to shut me up," Tetsurou teased him. and Kei rolled his eyes not as exasperatedly as he had intended to since Tetsurou chose that moment to with the tip of Kei's cock, thumb pressing and rolling slowly over it. Kei swallowed, head hazy with a want greater than he'd have expected, and repeated Tetsurou's actions, relishing in the flustered sounds.

Fast forward a few minutes (that's how time seemed to go in Kei's dazed mind), and Kei lay on his back, completely flushed as Tetsurou's fingers moved within him tentatively and clearly inexperienced in their actions.

Not that Kei could say he had any experience in that matter, either, nor could he really complain as the vague discomfort of having lubed fingers inside him disappeared.

Legs propped up by Tetsurou's shoulders, Kei wondered if this was the best position. "Isn't there an easier way to go about this?" he managed between low whines whenever Tetsurou's fingers found a good spot. Adjusting his legs, Kei grimaced when his heel knocked against Tetsurou's back.

Tetsurou hummed, "Probably, but I want to see your face, Tsukki."

"I'm really going to knock your head off your shoulders," Kei threatened meekly, hips bucking up when Tetsurou's fingers probed deeper. Kei had the urge to bury his head into the closest pillow, but—

"Nah," Tetsurou sounded pretty out of breath himself just from watching Kei and the sweat that had started to form. "You love my head too much to do that." And then Tetsurou  _laughed_ , that asshole. "Huh, that sounded way more suggestive than I thought it would."

" _Shut the fuck up and get on it._ "

"Alright, alright," Tetsurou murmured, "you sure you're, uh… stretched enough…"

Was he embarrassed?

Kei smirked faintly, trying to catch Tetsurou's eyes with his gaze. "Are you actually embarrassed, Tetsu?"

"No," Tetsurou denied a little too quickly.

"Oh my god, you  _are_." Maybe it was the high he got from pleasure and lust, but Kei actually outright giggled. "That's freaking  _hilarious._ "

"I can't help it, Kei," Tetsurou sounded almost upset, and Kei's laughter died immediately. "I don't want to hurt you, you know. In any way."

Kei sighed, leaned up and kissed Tetsurou before falling back to the mattress, grimacing at the way the heels of his feet had dug into Tetsurou's back. "You're not  _that_  big to need to worry about that kind of thing," he said, hand ruffling at Tetsurou's hair.

"Someone might find that insulting, love," Tetsurou snorted out a laugh.

"Do you?"

"Nah. Relieving, actually."

"Get to it, then."

"You're as impatient as always," Tetsurou grinned down at Kei, leaning over to kiss Kei before adjusting their positions again. Kei's legs dropped from his shoulders, Tetsurou gripped the trembling hips and aligned himself – not without a moment's hesitation.

"Tsukki…"

"It's  _fine_ ," Kei shushed, more gently than previously, his chest heavy with anticipation and slight giddiness that always accompanied Tetsurou's presence. "Just…" Kei swallowed down his hesitancy regarding the words, though they still made him grimace. "… _make love_  to me already, you—"

What he hadn't expected, but totally should have, was Tetsurou cracking up all of a sudden.

"Oh my god, Tsukki! You actually said it!"

"Stop laughing already." Embarrassed, Kei chucked a pillow at Tetsurou's face. "You're really killing my erection here, Tetsurou."

"You said it so suddenly, Tsukki-!"

Kei just groaned miserably, face hot and body trembling, and maybe that was why Tetsurou finally slid into him and momentarily cut Kei's breath off.

Ah.

" _Told_  you, it's not that big," Kei managed weakly, snickering as Tetsurou huffed in his own kind of fond exasperation.

"You're making things very hard for me—"

"Was that really the word you had to use here?"

"Well, it's true, Tsukki," Tetsurou snickered, slowly pushing deeper into Kei, whose face scrunched up the slightest bit. That made Tetsurou halt. "You okay?"

"Mmm… keep going."

"You're such a hard ass, Tsukki."

"…are you intent on having me kick you off the bed? Seriously?" Kei groaned, from exasperation and the feeling of Tetsurou slowly filling him up. Trembling, Kei's hand shot out to grip Tetsurou's shoulder, nails digging into the skin as Tetsurou took his sweet ass time.

Tetsurou's breathy inhale sounded a little weaker, a little more edgier. "I'm just kinda nervous," he admitted quietly, "you know how I deal with nerves."

"Don't worry. No matter how bad you're at sex, I'll always love you," Kei said as earnestly as he could. Really, he meant every word he just said, but he couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud because it sounded absolutely ridiculous.

"Wow, that's really comforting," Tetsurou said before bursting into giggles as well, only calming down when Kei pulled him down into a kiss.

"Seriously," Kei murmured, "I love you."

Tetsurou smiled against his lips, happy beyond words. "I love you too, Kei, my little firefly."

"I'm about one point five centimeters taller than you."

"Don't remind me."

"So I'm not really—"

"I may be referring to the lil Tsukki down here, you know—"

"You're absolutely  _disgusting._ "

Despite himself, Kei couldn't help but laugh with Tetsurou, almost forgetting that they were in the middle of "making love" to each other.

…There was no way he was ever saying that out loud.

Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> im not even sorry   
> i just really needed some... closer to IC sex than what I have seen lately... shrugs idk this is probably in the "meh" category


End file.
